Wine and Tales
by HienFan
Summary: Hien gets drunk and tells a story. Comedy ensues. Hiryu's POV. Oneshot


Booze and tales

Disclaimer: I don't own Hien, Kain, Hiryu, Sheena, Ton Pooh or Solo. They belong to Moto Kikaku

Warning: Drunk Hien

Note: There was a story I posted on Adult Fanfiction but it's rather different from my usual idea and I found it unsettling once I saw it when I was more awake so I decided to write something more light.

Story

I woke up and took a cold shower before heading into the kitchen to make mom a cup of tea.

Inside the kitchen I got some tea leaves and water to boil. A faint smell of booze stinged my nose giving my thought a suspicion 'Hiyuri must have spiked Botan's favourite cherry juice again to get her to talk about her dirty activities with her latest boyfriend. I do not like Kokoro listening to this kind of stuff so I have to throw the bottle away.

As I was about to grab the bottle a ring on the door intterupted me.

I opened the door. It's that little sister of Hien holding a basket of cakes and Hien himself heading inside my house for some reason.

"Hey I got some cakes for you and your family!" said Ayame thrusting the basket over me "Can I stay over to chat with you?"

"Sure" I said putting the basket down.

As we sat down Hien returned his pale face looking rather red, walking strangely to us.

"Ahhh much better..." said Hien sitting down. "Time to write manga for the club..." his voice sounds drunk.

I stared at him. Did he just drank the juice? Just a little bit of alcohol always makes him completely drunk.

"Okaaaay once upon a time there lived Princess Ayame who got kidnapped by I the wicked witch of the west since I need a maid and I hate cleaning my little shack to myself. It caused a huge uproar in the kingdom~"

"So King Yuuki, Hiryu's papa called Unca Kain to save her together with his son since he got a huge backache and can't save her himself and only handsome men can save women LAWL."

I should just leave yet somehow listening to Hien's drunk talk is rather funny...

"Both boys got their swaaard out and set to my shack to sabe her."

"I wish he could save me one day..." said Ayame blushing.

"Ah yeah big meaty oily men with broad sweating shoulders and a gallon of hairspray!" Hien smacked her on the back giggling "Oh it will be so romantic... Tis a pity. The boys saw some pirated and decided to hide in a barrel. Sad news is the storeroom eventually got flooded with wine from the other barrels since the pirates were too stupid to get anything better than counterfeit quality barrels so they got caught."

"The pirates decided that they should slave them, so the boys slaved swabbing decks, polishing swards and all. Alas by night time a heavy storm struck so the ship crashed on an island and killed all the pirates leaving our hero since they are so uber manly and masculine."

I did a double take. Kain and I are not that masculine or manly. At least not next to Ryu Hayabusa.

"And so they have to explore around to see if they can find a way out to save the princess. On the way they encountered a hot curvy woman with long raven hair named Sheena. Both boys think she's hot but she insists she's not interested in them as she prefers adventures and since they are on an adventure she decided to join them against me."

"They explored some more and met a big muscle man who turned out to be a cyborg so they killed him and continued. It was a boat village setting for war. As soon as the trio set in the boat set off!"

Hien's story is so cheesy yet interesting...

"At first the villagers won't consider them but after Kain tried to strip Sheena to see her curves the villagers agreed since they wanted to see a hot woman in her underwear."

"Thus when the war start the men and Sheena stopped the enemies but Sheena decided to steal the enemy ship and head off since she doesn't want the men to see her undies."

"Too bad Kain and Hiryu went in and were so tempted to ravish her but she was strong enough to stop both men tsk tsk." Eh Hien's wrong I'm not that interested in Sheena, only Kain is.

"And so they squabbled on the journey until they encountered my castle and encountered Solo sleeping on the front door."

"They tried to fight him but alas he's so strong they were hampered until Hiryu convinced Solo that is he lets them pass they will find him a strong wife. Solo agreed. At first Sheena was hesistant but Hiryu insists that there is a much better woman for him named Maria."

"Inside the castle I was sitting on my bed reading while my sis is cleaning the bookshelves, as soon as Kain, Hiryu and Sheena appeared I got out and fought but alas the big meaty men were too strong and even though I resisted Sheena the boys managed to kill me and save my sister."

"Alas the reward was difficult since Kain likes Ayame and Sheena and Hiryu likes Sheena but Ayame likes Hiryu and Sheena wants to do nothing with it. But luckily Solo who found Mariya and is happy with her suggested that Kain marries Ayame and Hiryu marries Sheena so they decided to follow his plan.

Everyone got married and Ayame eventually likes Kain too so they lived happily ever after and had lots of strapping boys while I went to hell and befriended Hades and start planning to kill Berserker the end."

Hien smiled at the girls skittishly before colapsing.

I sigh that boy really... Ayame has to drag him back home and wait for him to recover from hangover.

At least she won't ask me for a date.

Still I should write his story on my diary, it's too goofy to resist.

The end 


End file.
